Satín turquesa
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Harry cree que Draco no deja ver todo de él, así que junto a Blaise, trataran de presionarlo para que lo haga. Que no sea la idea que Harry tenía en mente es totalmente irrelevante. SLASH, contenido maduro, más advertencias dentro.


Título: Satín turquesa.  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: H/D, Blaise Zabini  
Género: Flangst (Fluff y angst), humor.  
Palabras: 3380~  
Advertencias: Slash, sexo explícito entre hombres, bondage, uso de gag-ball (ni idea de cómo se dice en español) e insinuación de infidelidad, BDSM y sub-space 3  
Resumen: Harry cree que Draco no deja ver todo de él, así que junto a Blaise, trataran de presionarlo para que lo haga. Que no sea la idea que Harry tenía en mente es totalmente irrelevante.  
Beta: kaiserin-t  
NdA: este es un fic regalo para loyle, hecho con todo el cariño :) traté de hacer tantos hints posibles de Blarry como pude, sólo por ti xD Me alegra saber que lo disfrutaste. Estuve a segundos de meter fisting y mil cosas más, y me contuve en el último instante xD pero ya sé que le haré una continuación toda pornosa. Y Tammy, acepto tu propuesta de matrimonio, aunque creo que en realidad es renovación de los votos xD.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

El ambiente en el pequeño restaurant era cálido y acogedor, lo que, probablemente, no era el común ambiente de la persona frente a él. Tenía la impresión de que al moreno le venía más un lugar rápido, un pub y una pista de baile donde coquetear impunemente con todos.

—Por supuesto que es una buena idea, Potter —respondió Zabini, reclinándose en su silla antes de levantar la copa y dar un pequeño brindis por sobre el borde de ésta, observándolo casi como si fuera su presa o algo similar.

—No te pases ideas, Zabini —murmuró Harry, entrecerrando los ojos y bebiéndose parte de la copa de vino, antes de depositarla con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la mesa.

—Te recuerdo, Potter, que quién siente que Draco no entrega todo de él, eres tú —siseó Zabini, dejando que su voz se volviera un par de tonos más profunda mientras clavaba su mirada en Harry, depredadoramente—. Yo recuerdo perfectamente cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, que Draco era claramente vocal en decirme todo lo que se le antojaba.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la mano de Harry se había disparado, sujetando su muñeca y apretándola dolorosamente.

—No te quiero oír hablar de ese modo de Draco —gruñó, sus ojos verdes centelleando velados por el enojo.

—Está bien, está bien —resopló el moreno, sujetándose la muñeca una vez libre, aguantándose la queja, sabiendo qué era lo que lograba si presionaba los botones del Gryffindor. Tomando nuevamente un trago de su copa, trató de ocultar la sonrisa al ver el gesto nervioso de Harry, mirando nuevamente si Draco aparecía por la puerta del local.

No estaba seguro si la idea que le había planteado a Potter era en realidad para ayudarlo, o simplemente divertirse un rato a costa de él y el rubio. Sabía que Draco era celoso (suficiente había tenido con oírlo despotricar mientras Potter estuvo en una relación con Ginny Weasley y luego con ese Hufflepuff rubio), como para saber que la sola idea de que Potter se había juntado repetidas veces durante la semana con _él_, sería suficiente para convertirlo en una masa furiosa y lista para marcar territorio. Estaba seguro de que, lo que lo había convencido de ayudarlo, era simplemente la bondad de su corazón y no el acceso de primera fila para ver discutir a la pareja imperfecta.

Eso era sólo un beneficio colateral.

—Hey, Potter, podrías hacer el intento de mirarme a mí y no a la puerta cada dos segundos. Supongo que querrás hacer la escena un poco convincente, ¿no? —susurró, estirando una mano hasta posarla suavemente sobre el antebrazo del moreno, deslizando ligeramente sus dedos sobre el pulso de Harry, sabiendo que a ojos de cualquiera eso sería un grito de intimidad.

Retirando la mano como si lo hubiera quemado, Potter frunció el ceño, molesto.

—No te pases de listo —murmuró, tomando nuevamente la copa y rehuyendo la mirada—. Tampoco quiero que Draco piense más mal de lo que parece y le vayan con mentiras.

—Probablemente, Draco se pondrá furioso con todo esto, armará un escándalo en su departamento, tomará sus cosas y se marchará donde sus padres, dando así por terminado un año de pareja con el Chico-que vivió-para-ser-infiel. Quizá incluso se case con el primer idiota que Lucius Malfoy le presente, por puro despecho —dijo Zabini, agitando un par de veces la copa de vino, como si sólo le hubiera dicho el estado del tiempo a Harry, y no que probablemente había tirado su relación a la basura.

—¿Qué dijiste? —jadeó, inclinándose sobre la mesa, dispuesto a matar ahí mismo al moreno si con eso evitaba una pelea con el rubio.

—Lo que escuchaste —respondió, tomando uno de los pequeños pasteles de la mesa, antes de darle un mordisco—. El punto está, en que debes amarrarlo a tu cama, evitar que grite y hacerlo oír que todo es mentira, para luego follarlo como corresponde, y así no recuerde que todo esto fue un plan nuestro —dijo como si fuera la idea más obvia de la tierra, limpiándose con cuidado los restos de migas y azúcar flor.

Sintió su pulso acelerarse al imaginarse a Draco amarrado en su cama, rogando por más. Eso ya lo habían hecho, se recordó, sabiendo que cuando había atado al rubio a la cabecera de la cama, fue cuando comenzaron parte de sus problemas. Pestañeando varias veces, trató de concentrarse en el hombre frente a él y no en las ideas en su cabeza. No sería bueno que además de que Draco lo pillara en una cita junto a Zabini, tuviese una erección.

Fijándose en el hombre frente a él, con una sonrisa, se inclinó lo suficiente como para quitarle la servilleta al moreno y limpiarle una parte del mentón que permanecía espolvoreada de azúcar.

—Ehh, lo siento —farfulló Harry, retirando la mano, sabiendo que el gesto podía ser tomado como demasiado íntimo, congelándose en el puesto al sentir el frío de una mirada atravesar su cuello.

—Creo que las has jodido justo a tiempo, Potter —susurró disimuladamente Zabini, reclinándose nuevamente en la silla, observando a alguien tras él con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Veo, _Potter_, que cuando te sugerí tratar de llevarte mejor con mis amigos, lo tomaste al extremo —siseó Draco, colocándose de pie junto a la mesa, mirándolo fijamente, apretando la varita con fuerza en una mano.

—Ehh, no, Draco, no es lo que parece… —tartamudeó Harry, colocándose de pie, aterrorizado por un momento al ver al rubio retroceder con una mirada herida.

—Silencio —ladró Draco, entrecerrando los ojos, furioso—. Creo que lo mejor será que te quedes charlando, _o lo que sea__,_ con Blaise —dijo, señalando al moreno que continuaba observando la discusión entre la pareja, sabiendo que no le convenía llamar la atención sobre él—. Claro que ya veremos cuánto tiempo le durará la fidelidad. Serán perfectos el uno para el otro —siseó, desviando por un momento la mirada a su amigo. O ex amigo, mejor dicho—. Y tú, traidor… —agitando la varita rápidamente, le lanzó un hechizo, antes de desaparecer del restaurant.

—¡Draco! —sujetándose de la túnica, Harry desapareció junto a él, alcanzando a oír el grito histérico de Zabini antes de ser envuelto en el túnel de la aparición.

~.~

Tambaleándose sobre el piso, alcanzó a ver la mirada enojada del rubio antes de que se alejara rumbo a su habitación.

—Draco —llamó, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, maldiciéndose mil veces por el idiotismo de haber confiado en lo que Zabini sugería.

—Vete de aquí, Potter —gritó Draco, cerrándole la puerta en el rostro y lanzando todos los hechizos de cierre que conocía, rogando que fueran suficientes para alcanzar a guardar todas sus cosas y luego marcharse con su madre.

—Draco, escúchame —respondió, oyendo perfectamente el ruido de las puertas del closet y las maletas al golpear el suelo, tratando de apurarse en desmantelar todos los hechizos sobre la puerta.

—Te dije que te fueras, ¿no? ¿O ahora aparte de ciego eres sordo? Vete con Zabini, como lo has hecho todos estos días —gruñó, tirando con fuerza todos sus abrigos dentro de una maleta, lo suficientemente furioso como para no preocuparse si se arrugaban. Y no, no estaba dolido o herido, estaba enojado —no que importara. Con un par de días con su madre, y todos los pretendientes que su padre deseaba presentarle desde hace tiempo, olvidaría por completo al maldito idiota infiel a fuera de la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Imbécil, estúpido, una basura cualquiera —maldecía, arrojando cada túnica y zapato en su correspondiente baúl.

—Draco, detente —jadeó Harry, entrando por fin a su dormitorio, observando desesperado cómo el rubio terminaba de empacar sus cosas.

—¿Crees que me interesa oír lo que digas? —siseó Draco, arrojándole uno de sus zapatos por la cabeza—. Ya te dije que te fueras —agregó, agitando su varita para recuperar el zapato y volverlo a lanzar.

—No me iré hasta que me escuches —respondió Harry, esquivándolo, antes de lanzarse sobre el rubio, cayendo ambos sobre la cama.

—Déjame, tú, maldito infiel —gruñó Draco, revolviéndose entre los brazos de Harry, estirando el rostro hasta morder lo que estuviera a su alcance, lo que fue el bíceps del moreno.

—Ouch —se quejó, apretando aún más el agarre, apresándolo entre su cuerpo y el colchón, soltándolo lo suficiente como para atraer su varita y susurrar un rápido _incarcerus_.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? —gritó Draco, sonrojándose velozmente, tironeando con fuerza las cuerdas que sujetaban sus muñecas y antebrazos juntos, así como las que ataban sus piernas, conectando apretadamente sus codos contra sus rodillas.

—Porque quiero que oigas lo que tengo que decirte —murmuró Harry, sintiendo algo retorcerse en su vientre, al notar al rubio tan indefenso junto a él, completamente atado, quedando acostado de lado, casi en posición fetal, de tanto moverse intentando liberarse.

—No quiero oír nada de lo que tengas que decir —siseó furioso—. Si no me sueltas en este instante, te demandaré por secuestro y maltrato, y no descansaré hasta verte en Azkaban, seas o no Salvador del Mundo Mágico —masculló, tironeando las cuerdas, irritando rápidamente la piel pálida.

—No te dejaré salir de esta habitación hasta que oigas los que quiero decirte —susurró Harry, acercándose hasta quedar a la altura de la cabeza del rubio, retirando un par de mechones claros que se estaban metiendo en sus ojos, soltando un grito estrangulado al ver el movimiento rápido del rubio, sintiendo los dientes enterrarse en sus dedos, mordiendo con fuerza—. Draco, demonios —se quejó, sujetando con la otra mano sus mejillas, enterrando con fuerza sus dedos hasta obligarlo a abrir la mandíbula. Retirándolos rápidamente, se fijó en cómo se habían marcado perfectamente los dientes del rubio, incluso rompiendo en algunas partes la piel.

—Suéltame, ahora —siseó Draco, dejando de moverse por completo, mirándolo fríamente. Todo lo fríamente que podía lograr estando recostado, sonrojado y con el pelo completamente despeinado.

—Creo —murmuró Harry, lamiendo la poca sangre de las heridas— que lo que haré será ponerte una amarra en la boca, para evitar que me vuelvas a morder —siseó, sintiendo una ola de poder y placer al ver los ojos de Draco abrirse y sus pupilas dilatarse enormemente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Quizá ahora entendía un poco mejor a lo que Zabini se refería con cómo solucionar el problema de su supuesta infidelidad a Draco. Simplemente había que tomarlo en el sentido literal.

Agitando la varita del rubio, transformó una de las túnicas sobre la cama en una de esas bolas de plástico blando, con dos largas cintas de la misma seda del traje en cada extremo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —farfulló Draco, retorciéndose bajo las manos que sujetaban sus hombros, sonrojándose aún más si era posible, tratando de evitar que lograra colocárselo.

—Ya lo dije. Si quieres que tenga que hacerlo por las malas, así lo haré —siseó Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza por las mejillas, apretándolo nuevamente hasta obligarlo a abrir la boca, colocando rápidamente la bola antes de que pudiera escupirla. Aferrando los extremos de las cintas contra su cráneo, las amarró, susurrando una disculpa al jalar el pelo sin querer.

Oyendo los quejidos ahogados de Draco, se arrodilló junto a él, tratando nuevamente de retirar los mechones que se metían en sus ojos y que habían quedado atrapados bajo las amarras, soltando un suspiro al notar al rubio retorcerse sobre la cama con tal de que no lo tocara.

—Draco —murmuró, casi como si le hablara a un caballo asustado. Colocando una mano sobre su frente, presionó ligeramente, evitando que siguiera rehuyendo su contacto—. No te he engañado, ni pienso hacerlo —continuó, retirando los mechones, notando que de a poco se iba calmando, aunque seguía mirándolo enojado. Y herido.

¡Merlín! Cómo dolía ver esa mirada, pensó Harry, cerrando los ojos un momento, deseando matar a Zabini por sugerirle algo tan estúpido como dar la idea de que lo estaba engañando, y, de paso, matarse a sí mismo, por haberle hecho caso.

—No te engañaría —repitió, acercándose más a Draco, sujetando sus hombros, hasta poder colocar la cabeza del rubio sobre sus piernas, deslizando sus dedos entre su pelo, sabiendo lo mucho que se relajaba con eso, odiándose aún más al sentirlo enterrar el rostro contra su estómago, temblando ligeramente.

Inhalando largamente, trató de juntar el coraje para seguir con su confesión.

—No te engañé, lo único que quería, era… no sé, presionarte para que te pudieras abrir completamente conmigo —murmuró, su voz sonando más como una pregunta que como una afirmación—. El último tiempo sentía como si faltara algo —soltando un suspiro cuando Draco lo golpeó en el estómago con su frente—. No para engañarte, sino que _tú_ no estabas diciendo todo lo que sentías, lo que querías.

Claro, idiota de mí, no encontré nada mejor que preguntarle a _Zabini_ sobre qué podía ser, teniendo la maravillosa idea de que los celos serían buenos —murmuró, acariciando el cuello del rubio, palpando cada vértebra, sabiendo lo mucho que Draco se relajaba con eso—. Lo sé, lo sé —susurró, observándolo rodar los ojos, agradeciendo a los cielos de que Draco se hubiera tranquilizado, y ahora sólo lo observara con calma; y con deseo, si el brillo empañado de sus ojos y el sonrojo que comenzaba a cubrir su cuello eran cualquier signo. Confirmándolo, al delinear sus cejas, acariciando sus pómulos hasta rozar las delicadas cintas de satín turquesa y la piel que se estrechaba bajo ellas, haciendo que Draco soltara un gemido bajo mientras sus párpados se agitaban, entrecerrándolos lánguidamente.

Deseando probar todo lo que Draco estaba permitiéndole ver —descubrir— de él, deslizó sus manos, rozando sus labios rojos, en fuerte contraste con la bola entre sus dientes, acariciando con cuidado la piel lastimada bajo las cuerdas en sus muñecas, sintiéndolo estremecerse bajo sus manos.

Quería decir que le avisara si algo le molestaba, pero viendo lo profundo que se relajaba con cada toque, con cada suave tironeo de las cuerdas apretadas contra su cuerpo, no quiso perturbarlo, comprendiendo exactamente qué era lo que Draco necesitaba. Sabía el concepto: cuando recién le había dicho a Ron y Hermione que era gay, la última lo había atosigado con todo tipo de libros al respecto, algunos totalmente vergonzosos y otros útiles e interesantes. Y entender que Draco deseaba liberarse de todo control, dejarse hacer en sus manos y aceptar todo lo que le entregara, hacía que algo en su pecho se hinchara de calor. Ahora podía comprender porqué le había costado tanto liberarse de ello, considerando que lo que más valuaban los Malfoy era el control y el poder sobre ellos mismos y los demás.

Retirándose lentamente, sujetó la varita en una mano, sin dejar sostener a Draco con la otra, notando cómo sus ojos velados seguían sus movimientos, soltando un quejido al sentirlo alejarse.

—Shh, tranquilo —murmuró, agitando la varita hasta desaparecer sus ropas, antes de poner su atención en el rubio, pensando en la mejor manera de mantenerlo contenido y cómodo. Murmurando un hechizo, retiró las prendas que vestía Draco en ese momento, dejándolo completamente expuesto, sólo con las apretadas y toscas cuerdas cubriéndolo.

Colocándose sobre él, trató de envolverlo con su cuerpo, desapareciendo las cuerdas y atrapándolo fuertemente en sus brazos, queriendo mantener la presión el mayor tiempo posible, soltando un suspiro al sentir la piel hirviendo del rubio contra la suya.

Posicionándolo en la cama lentamente, acomodó los antebrazos junto a las piernas, acomodándolo sobre sus rodillas y hombros, haciendo que su espina quedara con una deliciosa curva, terminando en su trasero alzado, completamente dispuesto a lo que quisiera, mientras su rostro quedaba apoyado sobre el cubrecama, la cinta de la bola humedeciéndose inevitablemente.

Inspirado, susurró el hechizo, teniendo en mente conjurar…

—Perfecto —susurró Harry, observando las cintas de satín turquesa aparecer de su varita, atando ajustadamente la pierna izquierda con el antebrazo izquierdo, haciendo lo mismo con el lado derecho, esa presión cálida en su pecho, casi inaguantable al oír el gemido del rubio mientras movía ligeramente las muñecas, probando lo apretadas que estaban.

Arrojando la varita a un lado, se colocó nuevamente sobre Draco, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, llenando de besos sus mejillas y la piel a su alcance, retrocediendo tortuosamente, dando ligeros mordiscos en cada protrusión de la columna del rubio, lamiendo las marcas antes de seguir avanzando, acariciando sus costillas, sujetando sus brazos y jalando con cuidado las cintas. Deseaba tener mil manos, para tocar cada porción de piel a su disposición, y, sin embargo, se contentaba sabiendo que ahora que habían traspasado la última barrera con Draco, no había nada que le impidiera estar nuevamente así.

Llegando al final de su recorrido, se inclinó, deseando tener libre rango para oír los pequeños gemidos del rubio, así que desatando con cuidado las cintas, logró quitarle la bola de entre los dientes, besando las marcas rojas en sus mejillas y comisuras, bebiéndose cada sollozo de Draco mientras sus dedos rozaban su entrada, frotando con el pulgar, sintiendo perfectamente cada pulsación del músculo contra su yema. Susurrando un hechizo lubricante sin varita, presionó con cuidado pero implacable, notando el músculo ceder y apretarse alrededor de él, como si deseara dejarlo completamente dentro.

Sentándose en sus talones, observó su dedo desaparecer dentro del rubio, cambiándolo por el índice y el medio, empujándolos hasta los nudillos y curvándolos, sonriendo al ver a Draco arquearse y apretar sus puños, moviéndose sobre sus dedos, sabiendo que estaba masajeando su próstata una y otra vez.

—Harry —murmuró Draco, intentando separar sus piernas, dándole el espacio perfecto para colocarse entre ellas.

—Mío —respondió Harry, lubricando su erección, antes de presionar sólo la punta, sintiendo la pequeña entrada apretarse a su alrededor.

—Sí, sí —jadeó, levantando las caderas, tratando de lograr que un par de centímetros se deslizaran dentro de él.

Rodeándolo con su cuerpo, terminó de empujarse, soltando un gemido profundo al notar sus testículos golpear contra la piel suave del rubio, deseando quedarse para siempre así, esconder a Draco entre sus brazos, y saber que siempre lo tendría de tal forma.

Sintiendo el interior de Draco apretarlo rítmicamente, comenzó a empujarse contra él, unos cuantos centímetros, lo suficiente para saber que con cada embestida lograba frotar la próstata del rubio, gimiendo los dos cada vez que éste lo apretaba con fuerza.

No podía saber cuánto tiempo llevaban así, disfrutando lentamente del otro, tomando todo lo que el cuerpo de Draco le entregaba, y buscando darle lo mismo de vuelta.

Colocando una mano sobre su pecho, podía sentir el martilleo loco del corazón del rubio contra su palma, mientras la otra bajaba hasta sujetar la húmeda erección, frotando con suaves círculos la punta, esparciendo el líquido que se acumulaba ahí.

—Harry —sollozó Draco, arqueándose aún más si era posible, haciendo temer al moreno que su espalada se fuera a partir, soltando un gimoteo al sentirlo empujarse alternadamente contra su mano y contra su polla, su cuerpo transmitiendo todo lo que deseaba.

Acelerando el ritmo de sus estocadas, sólo alcanzó a jadear, al notar al rubio correrse sobre su palma, la presión sobre su erección aumentando, apretándolo hasta arrancarle el orgasmo del cuerpo, mordiendo con fuerza a Draco en el cuello, mascullando su nombre contra su piel, mientras se corría dentro de él.

Sujetándolo contra su pecho, hizo desaparecer las cintas, manteniéndolo en la misma posición, sin desear separarse aún, decidiendo moverse cuando Draco soltó en quejido incómodo.

Acomodándose sobre la cama, sacando las mantas para cubrirse, atrapó a Draco en sus brazos, sonriéndole tentativamente, aliviado al verlo sonreír de vuelta. Una sonrisa pequeña y cansada, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Estrechándolo, lo besó, susurrando cuánto lo quería y mil perdones por lo que había hecho.

—Está bien —susurró Draco, separándose unos milímetros, para observarlo directamente a la cara, dejando en claro que quería que lo entendiera—. Al final sirvió para que supieras lo que quería.

—Eres mío, ¿lo sabes? —murmuró apretándolo nuevamente, sintiéndose completamente tranquilo, con los latidos rítmicos del corazón del rubio adormeciéndolo lentamente.

~.~

No fue hasta un par de horas después, que escucharon los golpes en la puerta del departamento, y los gritos desesperados de Zabini en el pasillo.

—¡Draco, te exijo que me devuelvas mis bolas!

~.Fin.


End file.
